


Meltdown

by Kantayra



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-minus one minute to meltdown, Peter and Nathan come to a deeper understanding... Tag to the S1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to txtequilanights for the beta and also for addicting me to the pairing. :P

All Peter ever had to do was summon up his feelings for a person, and their powers materialized like the flick of a light-switch. He’d wondered before now if the reason he had so much difficulty flying was that his feelings for his brother were so complex and conflicted that it was almost impossible to remember them all, except when Nathan was right there, touching him.

Nathan was touching him now, though, and their eyes locked as they careened ever upward and away from their city, while Peter very slowly went nuclear.

There was nothing but silence and the rush of the wind between them for the longest time. And, really, words couldn’t convey even a fraction of what their eyes could, as their bodies twirled through the blackness of the night, alit with the orange glow emanating from Peter’s skin. A lifetime of words left unspoken seemed to pass between them. It was like there was nothing but the two of them at that moment, and the whole world had coalesced into just their two beings.

Finally, Peter broke their eye contact, despite how amazingly _intimate_ it all was, when he saw Nathan’s suit singe and curl with the heat and his skin start to blister, like a sudden onset of sunburn. “Save yourself,” Peter breathed into the wind and the fire and the silence.

“I’m not leaving you,” Nathan insisted, vehement and honest and so _clear_ in the depth of his feelings that Peter couldn’t believe he had ever doubted them, even for a second. He had lost his way, forgotten that no matter what happened he and Nathan were _connected_ , but now that he had that back, he knew what to do.

“I can do this.” Peter gulped. “I need to do this.”

“Not on your own.” Nathan leaned in, and their foreheads pressed together as the ocean spun by below, a perfect instant of bliss in a sea of chaos.

“I’m never on my own,” Peter retorted. “That’s kind of the best thing about my power. I’m never without _you_.” The neon glow that infused his skin was pulsing now, thrumming out an ever faster, ever more frantic rhythm. In another minute, the space between those pulses would close to nothing, and Peter didn’t know exactly what would happen to him when they did, except then…

Then it was all over.

“Did it ever occur to you,” Nathan began, eyes shifting nervously to the side, “that _I_ don’t want to be alone, either?” His eyes looked suspiciously moist despite the flare of heat surrounding them. “I need you, too.”

Peter leaned in and softly, almost innocently, pressed his lips to Nathan’s. It could have been nothing, just a simple gesture of affection between brothers. It had always been more with the two of them. “I’ll regenerate,” Peter reminded him gently, caught in the odd position of being the confident one.

“From blowing up?” Nathan scoffed with healthy skepticism.

“From everything,” Peter promised.

Nathan licked his lips where Peter’s mouth had just been, and nodded once. “If you’re lying to me, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Peter laughed, closed his eyes, and for once had no difficulty encompassing everything he felt for Nathan in one perfect moment. He didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he was hard against Nathan’s thigh.

Nathan, for his part, didn’t hide that he was hard, too, so that finally there were no secrets between them. They pressed together for an instant that lasted an eternity, and then the heat of Nathan’s body was gone, hotter to Peter than even the force of the imminent nuclear explosion inside of him.

Peter had no difficulty flying upward, outward, far away from the danger he presented to all he loved. He could see Nathan looping back away from him at supersonic speed, safe from Peter’s fast-approaching meltdown.

The warmth Peter felt now wasn’t the same as it had been before. He was still hopelessly, impossibly out of control, but the emotion burning inside him wasn’t anger, but something quite different. Something that made him hard, made him feel Nathan all around him – inside him – as he used Nathan’s gift for flight, in a way that he’d never felt with any of the others.

The fiery pulses burned closer and closer, faster than his racing heartbeat, so intense that Peter felt himself gasping for breath, surrounded by the wind and the fire and the memory of Nathan’s body, hard and strong and wonderful.

When he exploded, it wasn’t a nuclear meltdown. When he exploded, it was a climax, pure and simple and achingly sweet.

He was ripped apart, literally and figuratively, and he heard the ‘boom’ of his ecstasy echo across the state until there was nothing to hear because he was pretty sure that his ears had been blown clear from his body.

The moment after that, he knew nothing.

Peter had died before, and there had been no white lights or heavenly choir. There hadn’t even been a blackness or a void. There had just been awakening once again, and the sudden shock of realization that he had been really and truly dead, only to be reborn once more.

This time he was reborn in Nathan’s arms.

He must have fallen ten thousand feet before Nathan had caught him in mid-air, while his body was still reconstituting itself, stitching together all its parts and pieces until it was whole and together with Nathan once more.

“Next time,” Nathan teased with tricky little quirk of his lips that he’d always gotten as a kid when Peter had amused him but he was trying really hard not to laugh, “we’ll have to see if you can do that without blowing yourself up.”

“Next time…” Peter breathed with relief.

That was certainly a goal worth fighting for. As they flew off into the still of the night, thousands of feet above the flickering lights of a now-safe New York, Peter couldn’t wait to begin.


End file.
